robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the second of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on November 13, 1998 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.8 million viewers, an increase of eight hundred thousand viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 9-15 November, behind only Have I Got News For You and The Simpsons. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Mace Mace moved down the middle route to knock the barrels out of the way, but was caught on the spike trap as it rose. Mace backed up and had a second go, passing the spikes and bashing through the line of barrels. Mace wobbled its way up the ramp, where Sergeant Bash waited. Mace drove off at an angle to avoid the house robot but got caught on a block. Sergeant Bash blocked Mace from continuing forwards and attacked with the flamethrower, so Mace reversed under the ramp and started pushing Sergeant Bash forwards. Dead Metal managed to grab the back of Mace, but Mace was too strong and made it to the end zone. Wheelosaurus Wheelosaurus aimed down the middle route, smashing through the barrels, but getting caught on the toppled ones as it tried to pass. Wheelosaurus backed up and moved forwards, managing to use the wheel spikes to lift itself over the barrels. Wheelosaurus cautiously climbed the ramp and dropped down, to find the rear of Sergeant Bash in the way. Wheelosaurus reversed and reared up as it turned and moved forwards, bouncing off the side of Sergeant Bash. Wheelosaurus lifted its mace up as it moved forwards and was blocked by Dead Metal. The spiked head of Wheelosaurus landed on Sergeant Bash's flamethrower, puncturing the gas canister and ripping the whole flamethrower off. Dead Metal held on to Wheelosaurus as Cease was called. Death Trak Death Trak, without its long spikes, spun around upon leaving the start zone and headed down the right route. It slowly angled itself into the ramrig and started inching forwards. As it passed the first rig, it drove headfirst into the second, open rig. Death Trak backed up, clipping the saws and sending out a shower of sparks. Death Trak turned and drove back towards the start area, and struggled to reorient itself in the first ramrig, which pinned it in place as time ended. Leighviathan The Leighviathan team was forced to endure last minute repairs after the radio receivers caught fire before their run. The robot was fixed in time, allowing Leighviathan to take part in the gauntlet. Leighviathan tentatively moved out of the start zone, and after enduring a floor spike, drove into the barrels. One barrel got caught on the ramp, blocking Leighviathan's path, forcing it to spin on the spot to try and clear it. This moved more barrels but didn't clear a path. Leighviathan tried to climb the ramp, but Sir Killalot spiked one of Leighviathan's wheels with his lance and lifted it up. Perched on its side, Leighviathan managed to creep forward with the two wheels still touching the ground, but fell over further, before being fully toppled by Sir Killalot. Tantrum Tantrum aimed for the middle route, slamming through the barrels and climbing the ramp. Sergeant Bash blocked one side of the route through, so Tantrum avoided the house robot, getting momentarily caught on a block, but it reversed out and drove unobstructed to the end zone. Chaos Chaos moved wildly out of the start, getting temporarily caught on a fence, but aimed for the middle route. Chaos used the raised flipper to move the barrels out of the way, but an awkward hit off one made it turn and miss the ramp. Chaos backed up, knocking more barrels over, and eventually climbed the ramp. Chaos got stuck as Sergeant Bash blocked well, so Chaos backed up to get a run up. Chaos pushed Sergeant Bash out of the way, and despite being deflected by Dead Metal's pincers, completed the run. Results Trial (Tug of War) Tantrum Tantrum pulled, but to no avail as Dead Metal moved forwards, stopping Tantrum's advance. Tantrum skidded backwards, slowly overbalancing before falling into the pit. Leighviathan Leighviathan inched forwards at the start, managing to place itself on the down ramp, aiding it against Dead Metal. Leighviathan stood its ground, slowly managing to pull Dead Metal towards the pit. As they reached a stalemate, Cease was called. Wheelosaurus Wheelosaurus spun its wheels, managing to hold still at full stretch. However, Dead Metal rotated, using that force to yank Wheelosaurus forwards, where the chain went loose and Wheelosaurus seemed to stop. With one more pull, Dead Metal dragged Wheelosaurus into the pit. Mace Both Mace and Dead Metal pulled at each other, barely moving one way or the other. Mace cancelled out Dead Metal's pulling power, slightly going further than the House Robot, but both stayed on top at the end. Chaos Chaos moved forwards, pulling Dead Metal with it. Chaos made it onto the down ramp, and dragged Dead Metal further. The house robot held on briefly at the top of the pit, but after one final tug from Chaos, was toppled into the pit and defeated. Results Arena Semi Final Leighviathan vs. Mace As the two met in the middle of the arena, Leighviathan rode straight up Mace's lifter and was pushed back. Mace kept going, as Leighviathan adjusted itself a few times, but Mace eventually made it to the PPZ, where Dead Metal resided. Leighviathan backed off Mace and landed on Dead Metal's pincers. Dead Metal pushed Leighviathan into Shunt, which hit the competitor with his axe. Matilda moved into the boxed-in robot, slicing into the top armour with her chainsaw. Mace continued to bully Leighviathan in and around the PPZ, as Dead Metal started chasing Mace around Leighviathan. A rear spike on Dead Metal became caught on the chainsaw of Leighviathan, bending it. Matilda came in and started lifting Leighviathan with the tusks, as the top armour started falling off. Leighviathan managed to avoid Sir Killalot and drove into the centre of the arena while Mace was held and sawed by Dead Metal. Once free, Mace slammed into the side of Leighviathan, backing up and causing light damage with its flail. Mace tried to push Leighviathan around and lift with the flipper, but Cease was called before it could. The judges were called, and the decision went in favour of Mace. Winner: Mace Chaos (6) vs. Wheelosaurus Chaos drove into Wheelosaurus, levering it over, but the wheel spikes stopped it turning over. Chaos tried to flip Wheelosaurus, but to no avail. Chaos backed up, letting Wheelosaurus recover, but eventually pushed Wheelosaurus into the PPZ and Sergeant Bash, which threw a large volley of flames on Wheelosaurus. Wheelosaurus wasn't moving, so Matilda started cutting into the wheels with her chainsaw. Matilda then shoved Wheelosaurus into the ramrig saws, as Shunt joined in, both repeatedly slamming Wheelosaurus into the saws. Holding it there, Shunt started bashing Wheelosaurus with his axe. Matilda continued the demolition, cutting into the bin lid wheels with her chainsaw. Away in the centre of the arena, Chaos was boiling for a fight with Dead Metal. Chaos tried to get around the side to flip the house robot, but was unable to do so. After turning around, Chaos was grabbed by Dead Metal's pincers and driven into the wall. They continued the feud, Chaos once backing into the wall before bouncing out of the pincers to get another run up. Chaos escaped the house robots grip again just as cease was called. After the battle, a large chunk of Dead Metal's armour fell off. Winner: Chaos Final Mace vs. Chaos (6) As the two met in the middle of the arena, Chaos wiggled enough for Mace to miss the first attack. Chaos spun around to avoid meeting flippers, but both ended up pointing towards each other. Chaos attempted to flip Mace, but only succeeded in bouncing itself away from the opponent. Chaos reversed to get away while the flipper was reset. Chaos managed to get trapped by Mace and pushed into the PPZ and Matilda. Matilda drove forwards, tusks up, and toppled Chaos over and it rested upside-down. While inverted, Chaos's flipper was reset, so it was fired to act as a srimech. However, the robot merely lifted up and came to rest on its back. Mace reversed in and started shredding Chaos's armour with its rear flail. The House Robots intervened as Shunt eventually righted Chaos. Chaos managed to escape, but was eventually returned to its back after a flip from Matilda. After the battle, Sir Killalot dropped Chaos into the pit. Heat Winner: Mace Trivia *The appearance of Chaos as the sixth seed made Heat B the first time that a seeded machine was placed in the heats. *Heat B was the first time that a robot attempted to use a self-righting mechanism to save itself from defeat, although it (Chaos) was not successful. It was later revealed that George Francis had forgotten to attach some "ears" to the back of the robot to stop it from getting stuck on its back. *Heat B was the first time a robot fell into the Pit of Oblivion, although it was not in a fight, nor was it by a competitor robot. Sir Killalot also pitted Chaos in the final, but it was after the cease, so it did not count. *This heat was the first time a House Robot was successfully attacked by means other than by a flipper. Wheelosaurus attacked Sergeant Bash in the Trial, crippling the gas canisters. *This heat also marked the first appearance of an Axlebot in the UK series, as well as being one of the few that was not a Torque-Reaction Axlebot (Wheelosaurus). Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged